nice to meet you, anyway
by The Local Black and Liz
Summary: basically, its Michael's thoughts as he proposes to Mia, on stage. Tis my first fan fic... i know i cant write well, but i try..


It was years after high school, years after college. Now it was just the two of them, the princess and the rock star. That's what Michael Moscovitz was now. He wasn't known as the computer geek, he was Michael, lead singer of his band, Skinner box, sexy, intelligent, caring, deep. And soon, he was hopefully going to become prince consort to Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo Thermopolis, princess of Genovia. Mia, his Mia. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him, in front of thousands of people at his concert. Hopefully she'll accept, cuz it would be pretty embarrassing to be shut down in front of that many people, but he'd always shown his feelings through songs. From "Tall Drink of Water" to "Princess of My Heart."

He was getting ready for the concert, in his dressing room, he thought about how happy she made him. How confident, how comfortable. So many things happened once they got together. His group got a contract, he'd gotten to meet Rooney and Phantom Planet. He met the person who depicted him in the movie of Mia's life, and he got to say such things as "O R they?" and "I saved Latin, what did you do?" to his brother. (AKA Robert Carmine Schwartzman and Jason Schwartzman) And now he was on tour with the two bands. What else could he want?

Mia.

To know he'd be able to see her every day, wake up next to her, know everything about her.

Walking out on stage was as it was every night, but tonight it was different. He didn't notice the screaming fans, he didn't pay attention to a single one of them. His eyes went straight to one person, with a certain large man trying to stand as inconspicuously close to her as possible. He chuckled. Lars. He would always be there, and he was glad. Lars had been the one to help him get the courage to approach Mia, and he was forever grateful. But then he saw Mia's sign, and that made him feel a little bit better. "MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ, YOU ARE INCREDIBLY SEXY!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?? (DON'T MAKE ME SIC GRANDMERE AND LARS ON YOU BY SAYING NO!) Always a sense of humor, that one. She'd keep him grounded. God, she was insanely too good for him, but she stayed with him anyways, which kept him happy.

And so, the concert began to draw to a close, and he gave Felix the nod. Then he began to speak into the mike. "This song is technically for two people. Partly for my fans, who I am incredibly grateful to, and also for one other person here, and they should know who they are. I surely hope they do."

"Yeah, because if you don't, my dear Mikey and his sister will be very upset, and no one wants to feel the pain that comes along with the wrath of Lily." Felix just felt like he had to add that...

"Ok. Thanks Felix, so, here goes"

_I don't want to get too close_

_I don't want to get too close _

_You see this isn't where my head id_

_If you knew me I'm not like this_

_But I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special_

_If you knew me_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

He watched Mia's expression as he sang. She seemed to be a little confused, but she looked so cute.

_I believe your very fine_

_Still, I haven't got the time_

'_cause I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special _

_If you knew me_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_And the sky opened up_

_With the soil of the sun_

_Dreaming of my true love_

_So before this goes too far_

_Let me tell you what you are_

_You're amazing, I'm attracted_

_But I'm terribly distracted_

_And I'm trying to be verbal_

_And I'm back into this circle_

_Because I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special _

_Nice to meet you anyway_

As he sang, she just stared. But, then the song ended, and it was time. "I was wondering if I could get someone up on the stage with me. Mia? Will you come up? You can come too, Lars."

Lars chuckled and helped Mia make her way through the crowd, then up onto the stage. He pulled out the box he had in my pocket, it had a diamond with whales around it, and inside it said "with all my heart, I love you Mia." He handed his guitar to Felix, and knelt.

"Before you have time to run to the bathroom and scribble in your journal, I have something very important to say. I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other, kid. Mia, I've loved you for so long, I know green peace might come close to loving you as much, but I think I win in that department. You're my tall drink of water, you're the princess of my heart, and I hope that you would also consider becoming my wife."

Those three seconds seemed the longest in his life.

"Did you think I would say no?" Finally, she spoke. "Well, with the fact that you're obviously too good for me, I didn't know."

"Never doubt yourself again. Because I happen to like nice men"

Memories of their first date flooded his mind. Lord, she was beautiful that night.

"I'm nice."

And, like in the movies, they kissed. It was the best feeling in the world. She would always be there. 'I get to wake up every day next to the most wonderful woman in the world. I don't know what I ever did to get to be so lucky, but I did.'

And so the band finished the concert, with Mia right there with Michael. And Rooney and the almighty Phantom Planet congratulated us, and they were informed that everyone was glad with the real life ending, not the end of the crap second movie. And he was glad too, because he knew he'd never give up Mia. Not for anything.

Here's to many years of bliss, and babies who are Big Brats, and Popstars.

The Happy Ending

_Nice to meet you anyway_ is property of Gavin Degraw.

Random bit of mitch hedburg bliss:

I was walking down the street with my friend, and he said "I hear music." You're not special. That's how I receive it too. I tried to taste it, but I did not work.


End file.
